Znowu mieć 5 lat
by Oresammie
Summary: Gdybym cofnął się w czasie? Czy zmieniłbym cokolwiek? Bang Yong Guk i Kim Him Chan, gdzieś w tle wspomniane Zelo x Bang - yaoi.


Z otwartej szkatułki wysypują się zdjęcia. Przesuwam opuszkami palców po papierze, zatrzymując się przez chwilę na nieruchomych twarzach. Jego rodzina, znajomi z dzieciństwa i wszystkie wspomnienia, które się z tym wiązały. A gdyby tak znowu mieć 5 lat?  
Pamiętał, gdy skończył 5 lat. Posłali go wtedy do szkoły. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, w końcu mógł bawić się z dziećmi i uczyć się tak, jak inni. Miał tylko jeden, mały problem. Nie umiał mówić. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak było. W końcu był tylko małym pięciolatkiem pośród równych sobie. Dzieci bywają okrutne – odsunęły się wtedy od niego, a jego marzenia legły w gruzach.  
Godzinami siedział przed lustrem, próbując wymówić poszczególne litery. Im bardziej się starał, tym niżej spadało jego poczucie wartości. Wyuczył się drobnych gestów, które pozwalały mu przeżyć w tym świecie. Pisał też lepiej od swoich rówieśników – nigdy nie mógł nikogo o nic poprosić, więc była to jedyna forma komunikacji z ludźmi. Dzieci unikały wiecznie milczącego, przygnębionego „dziwadła". Pewnego dnia ich ukochana nauczycielka odeszła z pracy, a na jej miejsce przyjęto starszego pana. Już podczas pierwszych zajęć okazało się, że nie uczy z powołania, tylko dlatego, że musi. Tacy nauczyciele byli źli, zwłaszcza, gdy oddawało się pod ich opiekę grupę podatnych na wpływy dzieciaków.  
Pan Lee, ponieważ tak kazał siebie nazywać, miał zwyczaj przepytywania wychowanków z przerobionego materiału. Musieli wtedy zapisywać zdania lub czytać wyznaczony tekst. Jego ulubieńcy nie byli nigdy pytani. Niestety Bang do nich nie należał. Pamiętał ten dzień, w który kolej odpytywania padła na niego. To była ich ostatnia lekcja według planu. Surowa twarz staruszka ściągnęła się w gniewie, gdy nie zaczął czytać. Jak miał to zrobić? Nawet, gdyby chciał, nie mógł wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Jeden z dzieciaków nieśmiało powiedział nauczycielowi o jego problemie. Doskonale pamiętał, że usta profesora ściągnęły się wtedy w złośliwym uśmiechu.  
- Powiedz mi,YongGuk, jak to jest, gdy nie możesz poprosić rodziców o zawiązanie ci butów? – zjadliwość przelewała się w słowach pana Lee, a klasa zamarła w oczekiwaniu – Gdy mama nie słyszy krzyku po obudzeniu się z koszmaru, czy też bólu swojego dziecka? Opowiedz mi, jakie to uczucie. Pewnie jesteś z siebie dumny, tak wytrwały jak na czterolatka. – kontynuował swoją tyradę nie widząc łez gromadzących się w oczach dziecka. Zacisnął wtedy drobne dłonie na zeszycie i starał się nie rozkleić.  
- Patrz na mnie jak do ciebie mówię! – ostry ból przeszył jego palce, gdy raz wymierzony linijką dosięgnął go. Skulił się przytulając do siebie zaczerwienione dłonie i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że gromadzone od dłuższej chwili łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach i skapywać na zeszyt. Nauczyciel stał zadowolony, wciąż dzierżąc linijkę i tak jakby...oczekując odpowiedzi. W tym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek, a dzieciaki szybko się uwinęły i wybiegły z klasy. Niezdarnie otarł łzy i zaczął się pakować. Wychodząc ze szkoły wciąż pociągał nosem. Zmierzał powoli w stronę domu, ze wzrokiem wbitym w chodnik. Ludzie nie zwracali uwagi na cichego, małego pięciolatka. Będąc mniej więcej jedną ulicę przed miejscem, gdzie stał jego dom, został gwałtownie zatrzymany pytaniem.  
- Chcesz cukierka? – rozejrzał się ze zdumieniem poszukując źródła głosu. W bramie jednego z domów stał nieco wyższy od niego chłopiec. W dłoni ściskał garść cukierków w kolorowych papierkach. Patrzył na niego wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami, wciąż oczekując odpowiedzi. Zakłopotany podniósł rękę i zrobił gest tak, jakby zaszywał usta.  
- Och, rozumiem. – dziecko nie wydawało się zaniepokojone tym faktem – Moja mama mówi, że wszystkie dzieci są równe i powinienem traktować je tak samo. Masz. – wcisnął mu cukierki do kieszeni mundurka – Co się stało z twoimi dłońmi?  
Bang spojrzał na swoje ręce i zauważył, że został na nich czerwony ślad. Nie wiedząc, jak to wytłumaczyć, po prostu wzruszył ramionami. Nieznajomy skinął mu głową i nagle rozweselił się.  
- Jestem Kim Him Chan! A ty jak się nazywasz? – z ciekawością obserwował, jak wyjmuje swój szkolny identyfikator i wskazuje mu wypisane na nim „Bang Yong Guk". – Dzisiaj się tutaj wprowadziliśmy! Może będziemy sąsiadami? To bardzo fajna dzielnica, cieszę się, że cię poznałem, Bang! – Kim mówił do niego z wielką prędkością i entuzjazmem – Hej, może cię odprowadzę? Moja mama miała być w tej okolicy, pewnie ją spotkamy! – zwrócił błyszczące podnieceniem oczy na Guk'a i zobaczył, jak z neutralną miną przechyla głowę w jedną stonę po czym kiwa głową na zgodę. Ruszyli powoli w stronę jego domu, a HimChan wciąż o czymś opowiadał. Był mu za to wdzięczny, bo przez chwilę zapomniał, że sam nie jest w stanie o niczym mówić. W bramie spotkali kobietę, która okazała się być mamą Kim'a. Widocznie zaprzyjaźniła się z jego rodzicami. Odchodząc z nią za rękę dzieciak wykrzyknął z szerokim uśmiechem „To do zobaczenia, Bang!". W domu długo trzymał dłonie pod zimną wodą, aż opuchlizna zeszła. Nie powiedział niczego rodzicom.  
Następnego dnia z obawą wchodził do klasy. Rówieśnicy unikali go jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Gdy siadał w swojej ławce czuł, że palą go policzki. Zdążył się rozpakować, gdy do sali wszedł nauczyciel wraz z...jego nowo poznanym kolegą! Obserwował sytuację w zdziwieniu – co on tu robił?  
- Dzieci, to jest Kim Him Chan. Od dzisiaj będzie uczestniczył z wami na zajęcia. Proszę, zajmij wolne miejsce, Kim. – pan Lee wyglądał na znudzonego, gdy prezentował go klasie. Chłopiec przeszedł przez klasę, wciąż obserwowany przez resztę uczniów, po czym usiadł w ławce koło niego. Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.  
- Cześć, Bang!  
Wciąż niepewny kiwnął mu tylko głową i starał się skupić na lekcji. Dzisiaj znowu czytali teksty. Nienawidził tych tematów, nauczyciel wciąż z niego szydził. Gdy zaczął wygłaszać swoją zwyczajową porcję sarkazmu na temat jego niepełnosprawności, a sam Bang wbił w ławkę zrezygnowane spojrzenie, ciszę przerwał wyraźny głos.  
- Pan tak nie może! Panie profesorze, nie powinno się nikogo obrażać, bo wydaje się wtedy bardziej dziecinnym, niż się jest naprawdę! Dlaczego pan to robi?! – HimChan trząsł się z oburzenia, gdy hardo patrzył nauczycielowi w oczy. Guk obserwował jego poczynania ze szczerym zdumieniem – nikt do tej pory nie wstawił się za nim u pana Lee. Nauczyciel nie poruszał tego tematu ponownie. Kim i Bang zjedli razem drugie śniadanie. Chłopiec wyciągnął z torby długopis i kawałek papieru i nabazgrał na nim „Dziękuję" po czym podał kartkę swojemu towarzyszowi.  
- Nie ma za co. – wyższy z chłopców uśmiechnął się – Niektórzy naprawdę potrzebują odrobiny więcej dobrego wychowania. – przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu. – Wiesz Yong, wcale mi nie przeszkadza, że jesteś taki cichy. Lubię cię! I nie rozumiem, dlaczego inne dzieci się tak zachowują, przecież jesteś fajny. Lubisz muzykę? Bo ja bardzo! Mój tata zwykle puszcza western, ale myślę, że nie ma rodzaju muzyki, którego nie lubię. W przyszłości chciałbym śpiewać! Wiem, będę śpiewał z tobą! Co, nie wierzysz mi?! O ty mały, cwany...  
Od tamtej pory zawsze byli razem. Nic nie mogło ich rozdzielić. Mówili, że to przyjaźń na zawsze i chyba tak było. Na wycieczki jeździli razem. HimChan pomagał mu w lekcjach z koreańskiego – wciąż nie potrafił się zbytnio odnaleźć bez możliwości mówienia. On w zamian za to ćwiczył z Kim'em matematykę. Potrafił się zamotać w prostych przykładach, ale gdy pokazywał mu błąd, to naprawdę szybko rozwiązywał zadania. Tak mijały kolejne miesiące w szkole. Chłopcy spędzali czas ze sobą zarówno w niej, jak i poza nią. Zdarzało się, że sypiali w domu tego, u którego się zasiedzieli – ich rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko. Pewnego czerwcowego ranka poczuł, że coś się zmieniło. Nie chodziło o pogodę, widział, że za oknem świeci piękne słońce. Po prostu to czuł. Zjadł śniadanie, zabrał swój plecak i popędził do domu HimChan'a, żeby pójść z nim do szkoły. Kim czekał już na niego przy bramie i z daleka zaczął mu machać. Droga na lekcje była pełna śmiechu ze strony wyższego z chłopców i szczerego uśmiechu Banga. Dzisiejszego dnia mieli lekkie i przyjemne lekcje, więc przerwa na drugie śniadanie nadeszła szybko. Po zjedzeniu swoich porcji okazało się, że HimChan zabrał do szkoły cukierki. Takie same, jakie wręczył mu tego dnia, gdy się poznali. Chłopiec wyciągnął słodycze zawinięte w czerwone papierki i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Guk'a.  
- Chcesz cukierka?  
I wtedy Yong zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę się zmieniło. Owy nieprzyjemny ucisk, który towarzyszył mu przez całe dzieciństwo, przestał istnieć. Tak po prostu. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i pierwszy raz w życiu odezwał się.  
- Bardzo chętnie.  
Cofam rękę z fotografii dwóch pięcioletnich chłopców. Większość uznała mój przypadek za cud. A HimChan? Byliśmy jeszcze bardziej hałaśliwi i nieznośni niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Pan Lee naburmuszył się się wtedy tak, że wyglądał jak stara, wypchana kaczka. Zrobiliśmy mu wtedy zdjęcie. Gdzieś je tu miałem...o, jest. Mimo upływu czasu nie potrafiłem mu wybaczyć tego, co mi zrobił. Dorośli powinni być wyrozumiali i tolerancyjni. A propos dorosłych...moją uwagę przyciągnął cichy krzyk i hałas z korytarza. Wystawiłem głowę przez drzwi i zarejestrowałem, że Zelo z HimChan'em znowu próbują się pozabijać. Pluszowym misiem. Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie na ten widok, ale chcąc nie chcąc musiałem iść i interweniować – przyjaciel czy nie, mojej własności bić nie będzie. Miś skonfiskowany, Kim przekupiony (cukierkiem, a jakże), Zelo na kolanach i mogę wreszcie przestać martwić się o wszystko. Zgarniam zdjęcia i zamykam szkatułkę, wkładając ją do szuflady. Zelo marudzi coś o cherry tomatoes – faktycznie, dawno nie dokarmiałem go tym przysmakiem. Obejmuję go, z zadowoleniem słysząc cichy pomruk, ze złośliwym chichotem dmucham mu w kark zimnym powietrzem. Oburzony wyrywa się z moich ramion, a po chwili jestem ciągnięty w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. No tak, cherry tomatoes nie zaczekają. Z pobłażliwym uśmiechem wplatam swoje palce między jego i wychodzimy po ludzku z tego mieszkania wariatów. Mimo fantastycznych wspomnień nie, nie chciałbym mieć znowu 5 lat. W końcu jak drugi raz przeżyłbym bez Zelo? Lekko szturcham go łokciem dla zaczepki i śmiejąc się z siebie powoli wtapiamy się w tłum. Wszystko jest w normie.


End file.
